Dragonbal Z: The Legend Of The Unicorn
by Reality-Dreamer1
Summary: This is a B/V this is also my 1st story.Anyway This is called the legend of the Unicorn because Bulma in this story is a very special person and has a silver star mark in the middle of her forehead since birth that has very special powers and wil grow int
1. Prologue:

The Legend Of The Unicorn Story © Vixen Xiao Shianna  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me though I am a animator and writer and I give some of my ideas to FUNimation and Nintendo and Sqaure- Europe and Sony. I also work for Toei.Animations I have been there for a year now. Dragonball Z and all related Indicia to it doesn't belong to me except my stories.  
  
Please if you see my stories copied please contact me at reality_dreamer2003@yahoo.co.uk thank you.  
  
Summary: This is a Bulma and Vegeta Story and this is also my 1st story I've decided to put on the Internet. Anyway This is called the legend of the Unicorn because Bulma in this story is a very special person and has a silver star mark in the middle of her forehead since birth that has very special powers .and when she becomes of age well you guess.  
  
The following song in the next Chapter belong to America its called The Last Unicorn  
The Legend of The Unicorn: Prologue  
Far away in the vicinity of West Capital City a girl woke to the shouting of a certain Saiyan Prince. ' Oh what now' Bulma thought. " Woman wake up and fix the damn Gravity Machine before I blast you there!" " Alright alright I'm up! Kami what a way to treat that a girl on her Bday!!" Just then a thought stuck her 'My Birthday?!'. "Yes!! Yes!! Yes!! Its my birthday! I'm of age YES!" When Vegeta heard that he was really startled 'She's of age for what?' he thought curiously. Just then Bulmas mother appeared and as if she heard his thoughts said, "To mate and take her legendary form for the last 1 million years no one has ever done" she answered. Now Vegeta was really curious "What Legendary Form?" He asked "The Form of the Legendary Unicorn Of Love Life Freedom and Regret" Bulma's mother replied. "What's a Unicorn?" Vegeta asked. " A Unicorn is a legendary creature that is believed to not be real. People can't see the truth and believe but if they do see a Unicorn they will mistake for a beautiful white mare. If men don't even know what their looking at they may be Unicorns in the world yet unknown and glad of it. The Unicorn is in the form of a beautiful white mare a magnificent sparkle about her she is a magical creature with a golden horn on her forehead that has the power to heal revive kill grant wishes that are of pure heart. There is one for each race throughout the universe but all the races around including yours Vegeta did not believe in the legend and did not tell the race about it so that's Probably why you don't know about it. "Oh fine" he answered and ended the conversation.  
Sorry the chapters so short but the nest chapter will be a bit better and longer. Till next time folks bye! Please review.  
  
On the next chapter of The Legend Of The Unicorn:  
  
As she walked out on the moonlight she was surrounded by a beautiful light and there stood a. Find out next Time on Dragonball Z: Legend Of The Unicorn 


	2. Authors Note:

Authors Note  
Attention Please lol. I have a new site up and if you want to visit t your most welcome you will have to email me for the link though That's where you can find other sites and cool fanart and fanfics for all kinds of anime manga or gaming. Feel free to email me at reality_dreamer2003@yahoo.co.uk and ask if you can have your fanfic or fanart on the site mind at the moment I'm taking links to anime manga or gaming sites. Dragonball Z is the only page up at the moment so fanart and fanfics for that is welcome.  
Vixen 


	3. Chapter 1: Transformation and a revived ...

The Legend Of The Unicorn Chapter One: The transformation and life for a new planet  
Disclaimer: Dragonball Z doesn't belong to me though I am a animator and writer and I give some of my ideas to FUNimation and Nintendo and Square- Europe and Sony. I also work for Toei.Animations I have been there for a year now. Dragonball Z and all related Indicia to it doesn't belong to me except my stories.  
Summary: This is a Bulma and Vegeta Story and this is also my 1st story I've decided to put on the Internet. Anyway This is called the legend of the Unicorn because Bulma in this story is a very special person and has a silver star mark in the middle of her forehead since birth that has very special powers .and when she becomes of age well you guess.  
  
The following song is called the Last Unicorn Oh and also the moons back she (Bulma) needs it for the 1st transformation.  
As every one got ready for the big event in the forest Bulma was like an over rated chatterbox she couldn't stop talking about it and how when she transform she can help everyone and her destined mate will sing a song once she transforms and will turn into a Pegasus. (A horse with wings you can tell if they are one s of the legend the have to scars down either side of their back with tiny feathers growing out down either side of their shoulder blades even if their a different race. ) So later on that night everyone even Vegeta cos he was really curious of the legend and the music started playing and everyone came Goku and co. Krillen and co.  
  
Everyone partied that night but Bulma was the most happiest during that time. Then Vegetacame up to her and greeted her while saying to her "Happy Birthday Wo. Bulma" as he thrust his gift to her "Here" he said hastily. Every one was watching him with wide eyes like saucers cos they have never seen him be nice to anyone let alone Bulma.  
  
Bulma took the parcel from him and her eyes twinkling like the pale moon it self. She began to take the wrapping off and in the box was a pendent with an insignia on it the secong she saw it she new it was the royal pendent of Vegeta-sei. "Vegeta I cant take this its from your planet its your royal pendent the last of what you have of the planet." She said surprised and he replied "It's a thank you gift from all the race of the Saiyans and Planet Vegeta-sei for having me here even though I'm a lot of trouble." He said sincerely while looking into her starlit eyes. "Oh, Vegeta thank you your most welcome to stay here as long as you want and know what I think I'll do something for you in return You know I can revive things right when I turn in to my legendary state but ill be very weak afterwards nearly to the brink of death but ill do it for you.2 she said while looking up in the sky to where Vegeta-sei used to be.  
  
For the rest of the night he pondered on what she was gonna do 'what r u doing onna' he thought. Then as she went out on to the lake walking on the water then standing beneath the reflection of the full moon all of the animals from all around the world came to watch they started roaring and howling and the monkeys even came and Vegeta has never seen an earth monkey before. When something jumped on his shoulder he looked round to see a brown fuzz ball looking at him with wide eyes "ooh" it said and jumped down and walked over to the over to monkeys and all Vegeta could do was stare ' they look like a smaller version of Oozaru' he thought. Then the monkey came back and jumped on his shoulder again.  
  
Just then everything seemed to go white and Bulma began to change fist her face became a sky blue colour and her nose and mouth began to change into a muzzle and her star mark on her forehead began to began to grow out and turn in to a magnificent golden horn like the sun itself her hands began to change into silver hooves her feet aswell and her mane grew longer to a [early silver white with a sparkle about it and her tail was also a wonderous sight.  
  
Then as soon as it began it ended and there stood a beautiful horse rearing up she neighed with all her might and fire works came on. Bulmas magnificent horn glowed in the moonlight as she looked around for her mate then her head drooped down then she remembered that she was gonna do something for Vegeta. 'Well here goes' Bulma reared up again and with her horn glowing with magic she pointed her horn left and up 2 right 2 until she came to a spot with rubble around. She glowed and a flash of blinding light came out of her horn and as she pointed her horn there Vegeta as if in a trance began to sing.  
  
"When the last eagle flies over, the last crumbling mountain and the last lion roars, at the last dusty fountain. In the shadow of the forest, though she may be old and worn They will stare unbelieving at the last unicorn"  
  
As he sang he began to change the scars on his back began to grow black midnight feathers. The light on Bulmas horn was now working on the stars of the Planet.  
  
And Vegeta continued singing  
  
"When the first breath of winter, through the flowers is icing and your look to the north and the pale moon is rising. And it seems like all is dying, and would leave the world to mourn In the distance hear the laughter of the Last Unicorn!"  
  
"I'm alive! I'm alive!"  
  
Vegeta hand also started turning in to hooves and his feet. His mane grew longer. Bulma was onto the race of the Planet now. Everyone was just staring wide eyed at Bulma and Vegeta. "When the last moon has cast, over the last star of morning and the future has passed, without even the last desperate warning. Then look into the sky where through, the clouds the path is torn. You can see her how she sparkles is the Last Unicorn!"  
  
"I'm alive I'm alive!"  
  
Then there stood as the proud as it was before it was destroyed was the Planet of the Saiyans Planet Vegeta-sei in the sky. And where Vegeta stood was a midnight black Horse with wings and a dark brown mane and a Blacky brown furry horsy monkey tail.  
  
Authors Note: Ooh cliff hanger just saying I wont be able to update until next week im going on holiday but as soon as I get back ill update! I promise! Hope you liked the chapter. 


End file.
